


Trigger

by apollo41



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soul Bond
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles scopre di essere l'anima gemella di Derek in modi inaspettati.<br/>Alias, Derek innesca involontariamente un calore in Stiles e nessuno dei due lo sa finchè è troppo tardi.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, Stiles aveva passato il limite dell'umanamente sopportabile e aveva infine capito cosa diavolo gli stesse succedendo: era in calore come un fottuto animale -non sapeva neppure come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima ora che c'era arrivato. La cosa continuava a non avere il minimo senso per così tante ragioni che se fosse stato lucido avrebbe potuto comporne un saggio, ma a Beacon Hills ormai poche cose avevano davvero senso, quindi tutto ciò su cui voleva concentrarsi era mettere la parola fine a quello spiacevole incidente sovrannaturale -se possibile per non doverlo subire mai più nella vita.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Anzitutto, scrivere su questo tema in italiano è stato una lotta continua a livello di termini. Avendo frequentato il fandom straniero e avendo letto vagonate di storie del genere in inglese, non sapevo davvero come mi sarei destreggiata con questa roba. I sintomi del calore ad esempio sono tutti usciti per conto loro dalla mia testa mentre scrivevo, quindi al 90% non saranno niente di simile a robe che avrete già letto (devo sempre farmi riconoscere io, eh?!) né tanto meno accurati a livello biologico(?).  
> Comunque, il titolo della storia è legato non solo alla storia in sé, ma anche ad una mia speranza per il futuro perchè erano mesi che ero bloccata e spero che questa cosa scritta in 5 ore sull'onda di un'improvvisa ispirazione divina serva come innesco per sbloccarmi completamente dal maledetto blocco che mi perseguita in pratica dal 2011 in fasi più o meno estreme.  
> Detto questo, posso lasciarvi alla lettura. Baci, Elisa.
> 
> Ps: la storia non è propriamente betata quindi non posso assicurare l'assenza di errori *guarda storto i verbi coniugati male che le sono di sicuro sfuggiti*.  
> Pps: non l'ho precisato prima perchè sono scema, ma è ambientata in un'ipotetica terza stagione in cui Erica e Boyd non sono morti.  
> Ppps: le ultime frasi sono volutamente in un leggero Derek POV. Perchè a me piaceva l'idea ed è l'unico modo in cui mi pareva la fine avesse senso. Mia storia, mie regole. Don't judge me.

 

Stiles davvero non sapeva cosa diavolo gli stesse succedendo e perchè stesse succedendo proprio a lui. Non era la prima volta che gli capitavano cose strane, ma in quel momento non c'era nessuna strega in città, né tanto meno fae di alcun tipo e perfino Deaton, l'unica altra persona che per quanto neutrale avrebbe avuto quasi sicuramente le capacità di fargli succedere questo, non era attualmente a Beacon Hills. Il che riduceva drasticamente a zero il numero di sospetti nella mente di Stiles. Non che avesse davvero la mente abbastanza lucida per pensare a cosa del genere, occupato com'era a gestire le vampate di calore ed eccitazione che lo coglievano ad ore alterne, l'una sempre più vicina all'altra.

Iniziò tutto solo un paio di giorni prima, ma Stiles in quel preciso istante ignorò completamente la cosa -mai un'azione saggia a Beacon Hills a quanto pare. Infondo si trattava di un lieve giramento di testa, prima di avere la sensazione di essere avvolto nell'ovata, la vista annebbiata ai bordi, il cuore che palpitava; il tutto era durato giusto qualche minuto e Stiles l'attribuì alla doccia troppo calda e troppo lunga che aveva appena fatto dopo l'allenamento di lacrosse.

Le cose, però, non migliorarono e il giorno successivo la sensazione tornò e durò forse qualche minuto in più, ma abbastanza perchè il coach si accorgesse che non stesse molto bene e lo spedisse in infermeria -accompagnato da Greenberg tra tutti quelli che avrebbero potuto aiutarlo. Stiles in quell'istante iniziò a preoccuparsi, eppure, ancora una volta, negò a se stesso che potesse trattarsi di effetti collaterali di tipo sovrannaturale; attribuì quindi la cosa allo stress scolastico e alla sua vita tutto men che tranquilla, che certo non aiutava a diminuire la tensione.

Pensò che fosse una buona idea riposare almeno per un pomeriggio, ma venne risvegliato prima dell'ora di cena dall'ennesimo episodio di vampata di calore, annebbiamento della vista e batticuore, questa volta accompagnate da... beh, un'erezione? La sensazione lo accompagnò per quasi quindici minuti, attimi che passò a meditare se volesse o meno badare al problema che aveva tra le gambe mentre si sentiva ancora avvolto nell'ovatta. Fu in quell'istante che si rese conto che non era una sensazione prettamente spiacevole; certo, l'eccessivo calore lo faceva sudare tremendamente e gli sembrava che i suoi movimenti fossero meno pronti, per non parlare della vista sfocata. Sembrava quasi che stesse per svenire, ma invece di essere terrorizzato dalla cosa, si sentiva... _Pronto._ Non aveva la più pallida idea del perchè diavolo fosse quella la parola che avesse associato a ciò che stava provando, ma sapeva in qualche modo che era il termine giusto. L'erezione, che mentre era avvolto nel bozzolo di calore era stata dura come la roccia, parve perdere d'interesse appena si sentì di nuovo normale.

Okay, decisamente Stiles iniziò a preoccuparsi seriamente che qualcosa stesse succedendo, ma era una situazione piuttosto imbarazzante e, in fondo, non essendo l'esperienza traumatizzante o dolorosa, decise che poteva rimandare il discutere della questione con qualcuno. Magari sarebbe passato tutto da solo, senza che nessuno facesse proprio niente...

Stiles si diede dello stupido più volte il giorno dopo; come aveva potuto essere così ingenuo da credere che la situazione sarebbe migliorata? Perchè non lo era affatto. Nella notte si svegliò più volte (le vampate sempre più frequenti e lunghe) e solo l'idea di andare a scuola e rischiare che capitasse l'ennesimo episodio di _quella roba_ e si ritrovasse in classe con un'erezione per un minimo di mezz'ora... Gli venne voglia di nascondersi sotto al letto solo all'idea, davvero. Era già stato imbarazzante abbastanza fingere quella mattina con suo padre che si trattasse solo di un'influenza mentre nascondeva un'erezione sotto le coperte, non voleva neppure immaginarla una cosa simile accadere in un qualsivoglia luogo pubblico. Avrebbe chiamato Deaton al primo momento di lucidità e avrebbero risolto la situazione; se solo Deaton non fosse stato fuori città e non sembrasse avere alcuna intenzione di rispondere al numero di cellulare che aveva lasciato loro per le emergenze...

Non erano molte le persone su cui poteva confidare a questo punto; Scott non avrebbe saputo che pesci pigliare, ad Allison o Lydia non l'avrebbe mai confessato, Erica ed Isaac erano fuori discussione in modo assurdo -non era masochista, quei due lo avrebbero preso in giro fino alla fine dei tempi per una cosa del genere e non sarebbero comunque stati d'alcun aiuto- e dirlo a Boyd era come dirlo a Derek.

Quindi, la sua unica possibilità, era proprio l'Alpha. Persona a cui non si sarebbe rivolto comunque, perchè Derek era Derek e parlare di erezioni problematiche con Derek sarebbe stato probabilmente più strano che parlarne a suo padre o alla madre di Scott. Principalmente perchè Stiles aveva una cotta abissale per Derek -per quanto negasse la cosa anche con se stesso la maggior parte del tempo, era ormai una notizia vecchia per Stiles.

L'ennesima ondata di calore lo avvolse prima che avesse preso una decisione su cosa fare e questa volta la sensazione di essere pronto non fu completamente piacevole; anzi, diciamo che lo fu ben poco. L'erezione invece di essere piacevole era al limite del dolorante, il calore era decisamente troppo e a niente era valso il rimanere in mutande disteso sul pavimento di fronte alla finestra spalancata, per non parlare della vista che se fino alla sera precedente era stata appannata solo ai bordi, ora era completamente offuscata come se vedesse attraverso una patina di nebbia. Non sapeva neppure quando di preciso aveva iniziato a toccarsi, ma anche masturbarsi non stava migliorando per niente la situazione. L'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era che era pronto e che aveva bisogno di qualcosa, _Dio_ , aveva bisogno di qualcuno, un corpo caldo e forte che lo stringesse e lo facesse sentire amato, completo, _pieno e posseduto._

Quell'ultimo pensiero, l'idea di qualcuno che lo possedeva lì dov'era, rannicchiato sul pavimento della sua stanza, fu come accendere una miccia e venne come mai gli era capitato in vita sua. Quando l'estasi del momento passò, si accorse che la sensazione di calore era diventata quasi un ronzio sottopelle e... si era aggiunta un'altra situazione imbarazzante nei suoi boxer, che non solo erano fradici sul fronte di sperma, oh no, erano umidi di Dio solo sapeva cosa anche sul retro, in una zona che decisamente NON avrebbe dovuto reagire in quel modo!

Okay, Stiles aveva passato il limite dell'umanamente sopportabile e aveva infine capito cosa diavolo gli stesse succedendo: era in calore come un fottuto animale -non sapeva neppure come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima ora che c'era arrivato. La cosa continuava a non avere il minimo senso per così tante ragioni che se fosse stato lucido avrebbe potuto comporne un saggio, ma a Beacon Hills ormai poche cose avevano davvero senso, quindi tutto ciò su cui voleva concentrarsi era mettere la parola fine a quello spiacevole incidente sovrannaturale -se possibile per non doverlo subire mai più nella vita.

Non c'era davvero altra soluzione se non rivolgersi a Derek; per quanto sarebbe stata la conversazione più imbarazzante al mondo, Stiles si decise a recuperare il cellulare che aveva abbandonato sul comodino. Per distrarsi da cosa avesse realmente intenzione di dire quando l'Alpha avrebbe risposto, contò gli squilli come se ne andasse della sua vita, tanto che quando Derek infine rispose Stiles fu completamente preso di sorpresa e rimase in religioso silenzio -cosa che non accadeva mai al giovane Stilinski.

“Stiles, si può sapere cosa vuoi? Dovresti essere a scuola!” sbuffò esasperato Derek dall'altro capo.  
L'unica risposta che riuscì a dare Stiles per qualche secondo fu un profondo sospiro -un gemito quasi trattenuto, in realtà; non aveva idea del perchè stesse succedendo, ma la voce dell'Alpha sembrava aver in qualche modo fatto tornare la situazione ad una spirale in discesa. Che tradotto significava l'ennesima erezione accompagnata da un aumento della sua temperatura corporea e dal cuore a mille.

“Dio, Derek...” aggiunse mettendosi carponi sul pavimento, afferrando un cuscino dal letto lì accanto e stringendolo con tutta la forza che aveva, cercando un qualche appiglio alla realtà che gli permettesse di chiedere aiuto.

Gli unici suoni in cui consisté la loro conversazione per i successivi secondi, furono i profondi respiri di Stiles. “Dove sei?” chiese Derek, la voce roca, quasi le parole gli fossero uscite dai denti digrignati del lupo. La cosa provocò l'ennesima ondata di calore in Stiles, che affondò il viso nel cuscino e lo morse trattenendo a malapena un gemito, mentre col sedere all'aria iniziava a muovere i fianchi alla ricerca di qualcosa che gli desse sollievo.

“Concentrati Stiles. Dimmi dove sei.” Nella voce dell'Alpha sentì un ordine e provò l'irrefrenabile desiderio di ubbidire e accontentarlo; non aveva neppure davvero capito ciò che gli stava dicendo il lupo, ma riuscì comunque a rispondere alla domanda in modo corretto.

“Casa.” rantolò in un gemito. Sentì a malapena la voce di Derek che lo rassicurava che stava arrivando, troppo impegnato ad abbandonare il cellulare a se stesso; si portò la mano finalmente libera all'apertura e si penetrò con due dita senza neppure pensare davvero a cosa stesse facendo.  
Era una sensazione magnifica e allo stesso tempo sentiva che non era neanche lontanamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno, ciò per cui era pronto ormai da giorni nonostante lo avesse ignorato. Perse la cognizione del tempo e prima che Derek entrasse finalmente dalla finestra gli parvero passati allo stesso tempo pochi istanti e giorni; quando però l'odore dell'Alpha gli arrivò alle narici fu come se il sole avesse deciso di scoppiargli dentro e il calore che aveva percepito fino a poco prima gli parve quasi come fare un bagno nel ghiaccio a confronto.

“Oh Cristo... Stiles.” bofonchiò Derek fissandolo, mentre si poggiava alla finestra, chiudendo gli occhi e inalando profondamente.

“Brucia, Derek.” Le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca come una preghiera, come se l'istinto gli stesse dicendo che Derek sapesse esattamente cosa fare per metter fine a tutto questo. “Di più, Derek, di più.”

Per qualche istante l'Alpha rimase immobile, scrutandolo mentre continuava a toccarsi gemendo, chiedendo come un disco rotto neppure lui sapeva cosa; infine, gli occhi rossi e le zanne allungate, si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e gli toccò il viso madido di sudore.

Stiles inspirò con forza e si allungò verso il tocco del lupo, avvertendo l'orgasmo spezzargli il fiato nei polmoni. Sentendosi completamente svuotato, si lasciò andare di nuovo contro il pavimento, gli occhi chiusi e il corpo ricoperto di sudore che pian piano si raffreddava ad una temperatura più accettabile. Sapeva che non era finita, lo sentiva ancora una volta come un ronzio sotto pelle, ma perlomeno sembrava che il calore avesse deciso di dargli qualche istante di pace.

Fu esattamente in quel momento che si rese conto della situazione. Era praticamente nudo sul pavimento, i boxer che ancora indossava erano un disastro di fluidi corporei e Derek Hale -cotta più abissale della sua vita, perfino più stupida di quella per Lydia Martin- aveva appena assistito al solitario più frustrante e gratificante della sua vita. Affondò il viso nel cuscino che ancora stava stringendo e fu tanto il rossore che gli scaldò il viso che quasi pensò che l'ennesima ondata di calore si stesse preparando ad investirlo.

Stava meditando se si potesse morire di vergogna, quando sentì la stoffa morbida del lenzuolo coprirlo. Non si mosse, ma pensò perlomeno che Derek stava avendo la decenza di non commentare in alcun modo l'accaduto. Avrebbe voluto rimandare all'infinito il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto alzarsi per spiegare all'Alpha cosa stava succedendo, ma sapeva che il tempo non era una cosa dalla sua parte in questa precisa situazione. Quindi, con i muscoli dolenti per lo sforzo, si mise con lentezza a sedere sui talloni; Derek gli era alle spalle e Stiles non sapeva se ritenerlo positivo o meno, perchè se da un lato non voleva affrontare l'Alpha faccia a faccia, dall'altro il non vederlo lo rendeva incerto su come Derek stesse reagendo.

Sospirò e cominciò a parlare, stringendo meglio il lenzuolo a sè quando un brivido gli fece accapponare la pelle delle braccia.

“Non so come sia successo di preciso, né cosa o chi possa averlo causato, ma credo di essere in calore. Che è assurdo perchè è una cosa che succede solo agli animali e so per certo che Scott non ne ha mai avuto uno quindi non è neppure una cosa da licantropi, quindi non ha davvero senso che sia venuto a me, perciò deve necessariamente essere colpa di qualcuno e io non...”

“Stiles,” lo interruppe la voce di Derek, quasi esasperata. Un brivido ben diverso passò lungo la schiena del più giovane, che decise di andare infine dritto al punto.

“Non so come farlo smettere. Sono due giorni che va peggiorando. All'inizio non sapevo cosa fosse, ma... A un certo punto ho collegato i sintomi.” concluse fissando il pavimento come fosse la cosa più interessante al mondo.

Calò il silenzio per qualche istante nella stanza e l'unica cosa che rimase da fare a Stiles fu prendere respiri profondi, cercando invano di calmare il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto in attesa di una risposta.  
Sentì Derek sospirare e sedersi di peso sul letto; lo fissò con la coda dell'occhio mentre si passava una mano sul viso, un'espressione corrucciata e quasi colpevole nascosta tra le dita.

“Cristo.” borbottò lui prendendo un respiro profondo dalla bocca. Stiles arrossì, pensando che il lupo stava probabilmente sentendo gli odori che anche il suo semplice naso umano percepiva, ma moltiplicati almeno un centinaio di volte. Respirare in quella stanza doveva essere piuttosto disgustoso quindi... Spostò leggermente il peso, cercando di ignorare sia l'ovvia vergogna che la punta di delusione -che era stupida come non mai, perchè, davvero s'era illuso in un qualsiasi momento che Derek avrebbe potuto trovare quella situazione allettante anche solo vagamente?

“Stiles, mi dispiace davvero tanto, non era mia intenzione... Io... Non è una cosa che posso controllare.” cercò di spiegare facendo capire meno di niente al Stiles, che continuò a fissarlo un po' demoralizzato con la coda dell'occhio. Derek sospirò passandosi una mano tra i capelli e poi continuò. “È una cosa da mannari. A Scott non può succedere perchè non si suppone accada finchè non ci sono le giuste condizioni. Il motivo per cui è un bene che si sia lasciato con Allison è che non ha ancora trovato la persona giusta, il suo compagno. Quando lo troverà e capirà cosa significhi quella persona per lui, succederà questo.” terminò inclinando leggermente la testa verso di lui, che stava ancora cercando di elaborare ciò che Derek aveva appena detto.

“Compagno nel senso di anima gemella o qualcosa di simile?” chiese incerto, girandosi appena per vedere meglio la reazione dell'Alpha, che in realtà si limitò a fissare il punto sul muro che aveva fissato per minuti. Il silenzio gli bastò come risposta affermativa e Stiles si coprì il viso con le mani. “Oh mio Dio. Derek, sei serio?! Sono l'anima gemella di un mannaro? Com'è possibile, non abbiamo incontrato nessun lupo in questi mesi e se fosse entrato nel territorio del branco lo avreste sentito, no? Non ha senso, uno non può realizzare che sono il suo compagno senza avermi incontrato, vero?” blaterò ancora con gli occhi serrati dalle dita delle sue mani. Fu principalmente per quel motivo che non notò che Derek gli si era inginocchiato accanto; lo realizzò solo quando una mano calda gli si poggiò sulla spalla e Stiles si voltò a fissarlo così in fretta che quasi gli venne un colpo di frusta.

“Stiles, sono io.” rivelò, prendendo un profondo respiro dal naso e chiudendo gli occhi, per poi riaprili illuminati del rosso dell'Alpha. Le rotelle nel cervello di Stiles parvero allo stesso tempo voler girare in modo frenetico e fermarsi, ma infine il significato di quelle semplici parole arrivò a destinazione. Rimasero in silenzio in quella posizione per interminabili istanti, Derek impegnato a fissare un punto imprecisato tra la sua spalla scoperta e il suo mento, quasi sentisse il bisogno di marchiare quella particolare zona. Stiles deglutì rumorosamente al solo pensiero e sentì di nuovo il calore salirgli in corpo, la vista appannarsi agli angoli e il cuore battere più forte di quanto avesse fatto in molto tempo -spesso per i motivi sbagliati.

“Sei mio.” aggiunse solo in tono roco. Stiles non sapeva se erano le parole in sé, o il tono di voce, ma di nuovo fu come se una miccia fosse bruciata troppo velocemente e il sole gli esplose dentro; trattenere un gemito fu impossibile, ma parve tutto ciò di cui Derek avesse bisogno per sbloccarsi e affondare il viso contro il suo collo. Stiles pensava che l'Alpha l'avrebbe morso, invece si limitò a prendere respiri profondi, un leggero ringhio che rombava dal suo petto.

“Stiles, puoi dire no. Non sei costretto ad essere il mio compagno.” mormorò l'altro. Il più giovane lasciò andare la stoffa del lenzuolo, che scivolo sul suo corpo e si accasciò sui suoi piedi, e portò le mani ad afferrare il viso di Derek.

“Ho una cotta per te da mesi, hai appena confessato di sapere che sono la tua anima gemella e sono nel bel mezzo di un calore per colpa tua. _Non voglio_ dire no, stupido Sourwolf!” farneticò a corto di fiato, faticando in realtà a collegare la bocca al cervello e parlando più che altro d'istinto.

“Sei mio.” aggiunse prima di sporgersi con tutto il corpo verso quello dell'Alpha e baciandolo.

Le mani di Derek erano sui suoi fianchi e lo stavano trascinando sul suo grembo prima ancora che la sua lingua incontrasse quella del mannaro; di nuovo, come le prime volte che l'avevano colto, le ondate di calore erano, per quanto irritanti, in fondo piacevoli, ma in modo diverso. I punti in cui le mani di Derek passavano erano bollenti e gelide allo stesso tempo e il suo corpo pareva volersi fondere con quello dell'Alpha, che fu anche l'unico motivo per cui Stiles interruppe il bacio: i vestiti di Derek dovevano sparire subito.

Il compagno parve capire al volo e condividere, perchè lo aiutò a togliergli la maglia, alzò di peso Stiles e lo mise sul letto, liberandosi anche del resto dei vestiti prima di rimuove i boxer dell'altro e raggiungerlo sul materasso, incastrandosi tra le gambe che Stiles aveva lasciato aperte in sua attesa. La sensazione del corpo di Derek contro il suo lo fece gemere per il piacere, la sensazione di calore e brividi che gli correva lungo ogni centimetro di pelle mentre si aggrappava quasi disperatamente al suo Alpha e si lasciava marchiare -sul collo, poco sopra il capezzolo sinistro, sul fianco, alla base della sua erezione, nell'interno coscia e infine dove Stiles ringraziava di essere lubrificato naturalmente per colpa del calore, perchè, davvero, voleva sentire Derek dentro di sé da giorni! In modo piuttosto letterale.

La lingua di Derek continuava a tormentarlo e Stiles strinse così forte i suoi capelli tra le dita che temette di strappargliene a manciate dalla testa; fu quasi sicuro che sarebbe successo quando a penetrarlo oltre alla lingua furono due dita, che cercarono impazienti la sua prostata. Non gliene importò particolarmente comunque, impegnato com'era a ripetere il nome di Derek come se ne andasse della sua vita, il calore che gli si accumulava alla testa e sull'erezione dimenticata.

“Di più, Derek, ho bisogno di sentirti, ti prego.” blaterò agganciando le sue gambe alle spalle dell'Alpha, cercando di spingerlo verso di sé con i talloni. Il lupo parve soddisfatto da quelle suppliche e riprese a marchiarlo, risalendo il suo corpo dal lato opposto mentre continuava a esplorare con le dita dentro di Stiles.

“Cristo Stiles, il tuo sapore. Ti leccherei per ore.” ringhiò Derek prima di catturargli di nuovo la bocca in un bacio scomposto, schiacciandosi contro il corpo di Stiles; le loro erezioni che strusciavano tra loro fecero mugolare il più giovane, che non sapeva se spingersi contro le dita dell'Alpha o il suo pene, la sensazione di caldo e freddo che lo tormentava in entrambi i casi in modo perfetto.

“Derek, ti prego, di più!” ripetè tra i baci, affondando le unghie nella schiena del mannaro, che rispose dandogli un leggero morso all'attaccatura tra collo e spalla, togliendo le dita dall'apertura di Stiles che continuava a colare liquido.

Derek si allineò e fissò Stiles negli occhi prima di entrare lentamente in lui, le gambe del compagno che trovavano il loro posto agganciate ai suoi fianchi, invitandolo ad affondare completamente.

Cosa che Derek fece ben volentieri e che lasciò entrambi per qualche istante in astinenza d'aria; si fissarono negli occhi, i respiri affannati che si confondevano. Sarebbero rimasti così per ore a godere dell'essere finalmente completi, se il corpo di Stiles non avesse avuto altri progetti. Non fu di proposito che si strinse contro l'erezione di Derek, ma fu comunque abbastanza per convincere l'Alpha ad iniziare a muoversi con spinte decise e profonde, le sue mani aggrappate alle natiche di Stiles per cambiare angolazione alla ricerca di quel punto che avrebbe fatto uscire del tutto di testa il suo compagno. Gli ci vollero un paio di minuti per trovarlo, ma ne valse la pena comunque per i suoni che uscivano dalla bocca di Stiles ad ogni singola spinta; da parte sua Stiles aveva completamente perso contatto col mondo. Esisteva solo il suo corpo che si concedeva a quello di Derek, il calore e i brividi che ancora gli percorrevano la pelle da capo a piedi, il cuore che batteva tanto che pareva voler esplodere e la vista talmente annebbiata che gli sembrava di vedere tra le lacrime. Un attimo prima sentiva tutto ciò, l'attimo dopo fu così semplicemente troppo che non sentì più nulla. Oh, ora sapeva quanto avesse senso che chiamassero l'orgasmo little death.

Quando qualche minuto dopo si riprese, si rese conto che Derek si era accasciato su di lui, i fianchi che si muovevano ancora in piccoli movimenti circolari mentre la sua erezione finiva di svuotarsi in lui. Il calore del seme di Derek ora era l'unica fonte di tepore che proveniva da dentro il suo corpo, che, dopo giorni, sentì di nuovo propriamente come suo.

Abbracciò il suo compagno e sospirò chiudendo gli occhi.

 

 

“Beh, è stato un calore piuttosto intenso.” scherzò Stiles di punto in bianco.

Derek alzò il viso dal collo di Stiles, dove era stato nascosto fino all'istante prima, e lo fissò con un sopracciglio alzato. “Stiles, il calore dura almeno 5 giorni.” disse in tono neutro.

Stiles rimase a boccheggiare per qualche istante, mentre lui sogghignava a sue spese.  
“Oh mio Dio, non so se sopravviverò ad un'altra little death!” esclamò coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio in modo melodrammatico.

Derek lo fissò perplesso, ma come faceva per la maggior parte delle volte decise di ignorare ciò che solo Stiles poteva capire -la sua testa era un mistero, eppure era parte del fascino tipicamente Stiles. Gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, prima di sistemarsi meglio contro al suo fianco, in attesa che l'ennesima ondata di calore colpisse il suo compagno.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene, ora erano insieme.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sono conscia che la cosa che spiega Derek a Stiles non è molto chiara quindi la rispiego per chi è curioso perchè è una roba che nasce dalla mia testa e se qualcuno la vuole riutilizzare è libero di farlo. In pratica quel che dice Derek è che quando un lupo riconosce la sua anima gemella, questa inizia un ciclo destinato alla riproduzione: il calore appunto (quindi sì, mpreg possibile, yay). Funziona a doppio taglio, il che significa che ora che Derek l'ha detto a Stiles e lui ha realizzato che Derek è il suo compagno, anche Derek subirà la terribile sorte del calore (non immediatamente, ci vorranno delle settimane perchè il processo si avvii). Col tempo comunque i calori delle due parti della coppia sono destinati a sincronizzarsi quindi saranno in calore nello stesso momento (l'intervallo tra i calori non l'ho davvero pensato, ma immagino dipenda più che altro dal tipo di vita che fa la coppia. Tipo più la loro vita è rischiosa meno saranno frequenti, perchè il loro istinto dice loro che non c'è il clima adatto a crescere cuccioli. Così nei momenti di pace, come quello in cui è ambientata la storia, i calori si ripresentano.)  
> Bah, mi sembra di esser stata abbastanza esaustiva con questa spiegazione quindi, saluti ancora una volta e grazie a chiunque sia rimasto fino a questo punto. Baci, Elisa.


End file.
